


A Lullaby for Me

by BoWritesStuff



Series: Oneshots! [12]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoWritesStuff/pseuds/BoWritesStuff
Summary: Arin's frustrated with a game and Dan sings for him to calm him down.





	A Lullaby for Me

Dan starts to nod off. It’s been thirteen hours since they started recording, and there was no sign of Arin stopping. Too many energy drinks and the determination to finish the game kept him going, but Dan was too tired to keep on cheering him on, or to do much in general. 

“GOD FUCKING-” Dan snaps back to focus, and Arin’s shouts are muffled by his face being buried in his hands. 

“Jesus, Arin. I think we should stop recording now.” Arin leans back, and groans. Dan manages a weak laugh, but nothing more. God, today has really drained him of his energy. Trying to keep up a cheerful attitude while also keeping up Arin’s spirits was draining him. 

“Just a couple more tries.” Arin mutters under his breath. Dan smiles, and shakes his head. 

“I’m tired.” he whines. Arin’s already restarting the level. 

“I’m the one doing all the work here, man.” 

“Since when was video games work?” Arin takes his eyes off the screen for a split second to stare at Dan. 

“We play video games for a living, this is literally our work OH MY SHIT.” Arin mashes several buttons before his character falls off a ledge and dies. Dan giggles, trying not to let Arin hear. “I’m about to stab everything in this room.” he mutters.

“Dude, I really think we should take a break. You’re about to pop a vessel or something.” 

“I’m gonna bust a nut from concentrating so hard you don’t even kn-NOOOOOO I WAS SO CLOSE I WAS ABOUT TO BUST THAT NUT AND THEN THE GIRL RIPPED OFF MY DICK UGHHHHH!” Dan is on the verge of laughing. Arin looks like a man who has been completely and utterly defeated. 

“Alright, that’s it. We’re done. It’s over.” Dan stands up to turn the recording system off, but grabs onto his arm. 

“One last try. And you gotta cheer me on.” Arin says through gritted teeth. Dan looks over at the timer. The episode has been going on for twenty minutes, but sure. One last try. 

“How should I cheer you on? A lapdance? A super duper sexy blowjob?” Dan teases. 

“Can you sing?” Arin’s voice is tired and defeated. Dan’s joking facade fades. 

“Why?” 

“I dunno. It’s just… It’s always calmed me down, man.” Dan feels his face flush. 

“Alright then. What song?” Arin rubs his eyes, trying to think of anything. 

“No idea man. Just something calming, I guess. Something a priest would approve of.” 

Suddenly, Dan feels very nervous. He’s been working on his own music for so long. Does he even remember to sing softly? Can he still sing without the lyrics in front of his face? 

“I’ve seen the world, done it all.” Arin clicks a few buttons, and the bright colors appear back on screen. It’s a little distracting to watch the game and sing at the same time, but he manages. “Had my cake now. Diamonds, brilliant, in Bel-Air now.” 

The last words end up being hissed, as Arin’s character barely avoids an enemy. 

“Hot summer nights, mid July. When you and I were forever wild. The crazy days, city lights. The way you’d play with me like a child.” Now both of them were on the edge of the couch. They were so close to the end. 

“Will you still love me when I’m no longer-” 

“YES! I DID IT DAN!” It briefly rained down confetti on the screen, before showing all the numbers of experience, points, and coins. Arin places the remote on his lap. “That was better than any sex I’ve ever had.” 

“Suzy’s gonna kill you, man.” 

“Honestly, at this point I kinda wanna die.” Arin sleepily mutters, turning off the recording system and the TV. Dan tries not to doze off as Arin puts everything away. “And thank you.” 

“For what?” Dan murmurs. He looks down at his feet, feeling his neck become uncomfortably warm. He was so unsure, so shy to sing. 

“For singing. I know it’s been a while since you did anything like that.” Arin says, sitting down and gently leaning onto Dan’s shoulder.   
“It’s not really that big of a deal.” Dan says with a shrug. Arin smiles. 

“But it was. And I loved it.”


End file.
